Intégration
by sevee
Summary: Que dit-on à une fillette qui va s'engager dans une voie sans issue, la voie pour devenir Claymore ? L'Organisation répond...


**Disclaimer : **Ce récit est basé sur l'oeuvre Claymore de Norihiro Yagi.

**Note de l'auteur :** Sur le fond, cette fic est clairement plus apparentée à un drabble bien qu'elle ne le soit pas par la forme (plus de 100 mots). En voulant écrire sur le fandom Claymore, ce n'est pas une histoire qui m'est venue, mais plutôt l'envie de retranscrire l'ambiance du manga. J'espère y être arrivée ;)

* * *

******Intégration**

Tu veux savoir ce que l'on va faire de toi ?

Ecoute-moi bien petite ; tu es ici parce que tu es femelle, jeune et orpheline. Je pourrais me contenter de cette réponse, mais je vais développer, pour toi.

Tu possèdes l'avantage inestimable d'être de sexe féminin. Bien sûr, tu as passé toute ta courte existence sous une loi d'hommes, et c'est difficile, j'en conviens, de changer radicalement sa perception du monde et de la place qu'on y occupe.

Voilà pourquoi on te prend jeune ; plus tu es jeune, plus tu endures l'enseignement.

On te préfère orpheline ; et si tu dois ce douloureux statut à un Yoma, alors tu peux être sure de ne pas échapper aux Recruteurs, comme c'est le cas pour toi. Ils font d'une pierre trois coups tu comprends : non seulement l'Organisation ne se retrouve pas accusée d'enlèvement d'enfants –puisque plus personne n'est là pour te réclamer- mais en plus la populace est soulagée d'être débarrassée d'une porte-malheur qui attire les Yomas. Et toi, tu ne te débats pas trop à l'idée de te venger des Yoma.

Tu peux garder ton nom pour l'instant ; mais garde à l'esprit qu'à la fin de ta formation, tu deviendras d'abord et avant tout un numéro pour l'Organisation, le numéro de tes aptitudes. Donc –oui tu as compris- il vaut mieux s'appeler Numéro Un que Numéro Quarante-sept.

Mais dans l'absolu, si tu arrives à devenir un Numéro –même quarante-sept- c'est que tu auras survécu à ton apprentissage ici. Alors ce sera déjà bien.

Tu auras franchi la première et décisive étape où l'on transforme ton corps, en implantant de la chair et du sang de Yoma en toi. Oui tu m'as bien entendu. Devenir hybride est le seul moyen de surpasser les Yoma. Elles en sont toutes passées par là. Cependant, c'est une opération contre-nature, tu t'en doutes, alors ne t'attends pas à une formalité.

Si tu survis à cette étape, cela ne fera pas de toi une mi-humaine mi-yoma pour autant. Mais au moins auras-tu intégré le principe de toute ta vie à partir de maintenant : résistance.

Tel que je te vois maintenant tu es bien brune : les yeux, les cheveux, la peau. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre la dépigmentation, car en plus de ton comportement, c'est tout ton physique qui va changer.

S'ensuivront des années de formation, pour t'apprendre à utiliser, contrôler et jongler entre tes parts de bestialité et d'humanité. Il faudra apprendre à résister à ce qui te tire vers l'un ou l'autre : au froid, à la faim, à la douleur, à la fatigue, à la peur et à toute forme de sentimentalisme gênant, et dans le même temps, résister à la soif de pouvoir, à la cruauté, à l'orgueil, à la tyrannie.

Si tu ne parviens pas à maintenir cet équilibre, alors tu seras tuée sans état d'âme.

Quand tu seras devenue à la fois plus qu'un humain et plus qu'un démon, alors seulement tu mériteras le qualificatif de « mi-humaine mi-yoma », alors seulement tu seras digne de porter un numéro.

Tu prendras tes fonctions à la mort de l'une des guerrières. Ne t'inquiète pas ; tu n'attendras jamais bien longtemps dans cet intermédiaire entre apprentie et membre actif. Tu prendras alors le rang et le territoire auquel tes capacités te donnent droit. Une fois intégrée parmi les Quarante-sept, il y a plus de chances pour toi de perdre ton rang que d'en gagner.

Ta vie deviendra étrangement répétitive : tu iras de ville en ville, de contrat en contrat, de yoma en yoma, de blessure en blessure, et il n'y a que la mort, à vrai dire, qui interrompra ce cycle. Tout juste pourras-tu rompre cette monotonie en te groupant ponctuellement à tes camarades lors de chasses aux ogres voraces ou aux traîtresses à l'Organisation.

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que ta mort sera plus douce et respectable que la vie que tu as connue et qui t'attend. Mais je mentirais. Soit tu mourras sous les coups d'un Yoma, et alors, c'est que tu n'étais pas assez forte pour venger les tiens et pour être utile à l'Organisation non ? Soit tu dépasseras ta limite et ta seule dignité sera de résister à la perte de ta conscience humaine jusqu'à ce qu'une camarade te prenne en pitié et te délivre.

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que ta vie sera héroïque. Mais tu seras fuie des gens normaux que tu passeras ta vie à sauver. Si un jour cela te semble injuste qu'on t'appelle « Monstre », souviens-toi de la façon dont tu considères les « sorcières aux yeux d'argent » actuellement.

En définitive, il n'y a que tes Sœurs qui te comprendront. Aussi réconfortante que soit cette idée, ne t'attaches pas inconsidérément à elles non plus ; tu devrais avoir un jour à les tuer, ou elles à te tuer. Mais je suis un peu pessimiste sans doute ; tu as plus de chances de les voir tomber au combat à tes côtés que de les affronter.

Et bien ! Te voilà bien silencieuse et bien effrayée.

Oh ! En fait, il y a bien une chose qui devrait te réconforter.

Ta claymore… deviendra tout pour toi. Chéris-là ; elle est ton assurance-vie, elle symbolise ta fonction, elle te dénomine même aux yeux des simples humains. C'est le mot le plus poli qu'ils connaissent pour désigner les guerrières. C'est dire.

Ta claymore… Ta dignité. L'arme qui te différencie des Yoma, qui, comme les bêtes qu'ils sont, combattent avec leur corps. Et quand tu mourras, petite, ta claymore te servira de stèle, pour la dernière fois elle exprimera ton identité. Tu seras aussitôt remplacée, ton numéro réutilisé, mais ta claymore restera à tes côtés. Elle est ta plus fidèle amie. C'est la distinction que même l'Organisation ne t'enlèvera pas.

Voilà c'est tout. J'ai répondu à ta question –et à celles qui allaient suivre- j'espère ?

ooooo

L'énigmatique homme en noir sourit. La vieille femme qui réceptionnait les petites filles avait le sens du discours. Elle brisait les fillettes qui arrivaient, et lui-même s'inscrivait ensuite dans un processus de reconstruction, dans son rôle de salvateur, présentant l'Organisation comme la seule planche de salut, comme un nouveau départ et une nouvelle famille, comme le moyen d'atteindre la vengeance ou le bénéfice que retirait la population à l'existence des combattantes.

Il galvanisait les fillettes à qui il accordait pour un temps réconfort, confiance et considération pour le rôle qu'elles joueraient au sein de l'Organisation. Mais il ne pouvait qu'admirer l'expérience de la vieille femme qui instillait les premiers germes de la crainte et de la soumission à l'Organisation, tout en ménageant immanquablement une lueur d'espoir à la fin de sa terrible déclaration.

Autrement il est sur qu'elle aurait dit à la gamine qui sanglotait misérablement par terre que les claymores ne sont pas réutilisables pour la nouvelle promotion, car infestées du yoki de leurs précédentes propriétaires.

Sans quoi l'Organisation ne laisserait pas de si précieux objets servir d'inutiles pierres tombales.


End file.
